


Bad Day, Good Boyfriend

by Smooty



Series: 2doc Teen One-Shots [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bad day, stu is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: 2D noticed something was off when he walked into the living room and saw Murdoc laying on the sofa watching TV. The bassist never watched TV, not on his own at least, and not without a lot of begging from the singer. Only then could he be convinced to sit down and watch a movie, or an episode of 2D’s favourite show so the fact that he was there, splayed out with a bag of chips in hand was odd.





	Bad Day, Good Boyfriend

2D noticed something was off when he walked into the living room and saw Murdoc laying on the sofa watching TV. The bassist never watched TV, not on his own at least, and not without a lot of begging from the singer. Only then could he be convinced to sit down and watch a movie, or an episode of 2D’s favourite show so the fact that he was there, splayed out with a bag of chips in hand was odd. 

“Hey Muds, what’re you doin’?” Stu asked, lifting Murdoc’s legs so he could sit. Murdoc readjusted to make room, curling his knees further into his chest and not taking his eyes off the TV. 

“Watchin’ telly, what’s it look like?” His voice was kind of off too, a little flat maybe. And the lack of playful, slightly insulting nickname was weird as well. 

“You never watch telly,” 2D pointed out, taking the remote and turning off the program. Murdoc didn’t object. “What’s wrong Murdoc, you look miserable.”

The bassist stared at the powered-off television, his eyes glassy and his expression slack. “Nothin’s wrong, go bother Noodle.”

“Murdoc…” 2D sighed, taking one of the bassist’s hands in his own. “I’m your boyfriend, I can tell when you’re upset.”

Murdoc kept staring blankly for a few seconds before he flopped over onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. “It’s nothin’. Jus’ got a phone call earlier. It’ll be fine.”

There were few people who could make Murdoc fall so deep into a slump from a simple phone call. Stu asked anyway. “Who was it?” 

A long silence, then a sigh. “My brother. Lazy sod was lookin’ for money again.”

“Oh, sorry Muds.” He knew how much Murdoc hated dealing with his family, especially when the only reason they called was to ask for money or hurl abuse. He placed a hand on the bassist’s knee, moving slowly as to not surprise the man. “Can I do anythin’ to help? Maybe we could go out and get your mind off it?”

Murdoc shook his head, looking at Stu through his fringe with tired eyes. “I don’t feel like goin’ anywhere D.”

“Oh come’on, wasn’t there a movie you wanted to see playin’ down the road?”

“Yeah, but not today.” Stu watched Murdoc’s face, saw the way he stared at where the singer’s hand lay on his knee. “I just want to lay here and be miserable, alrigh’? Is that fine with you, _love_?”

A few years ago Stu might have gotten up and left Murdoc alone to stew in his own mind. But not now, not after they’d been making so much progress since Murdoc came back from prison. They were each other's supports now, and 2D knew that right now, Murdoc needed him. 

“Nope! Come’on Muds, we’re goin’ out to that movie.” Stu stood up and put his hands on his hips. Again, Murdoc sighed and rolled over, this time facing into the couch. 

“I said no!” 2D thought for a few seconds, then grinned. 

“I’ll help you sneak a mickey into the theatre ~” he sing-songed. That got the bassist’s attention, a slight smile playing on his lips. 

“Thought I was supposed to be cutting back?” he answered. 2D knew he was hooked. 

“Call it a special treat, love. Will you go?” The singer sealed the deal with the cutest smile he could muster on demand. Murdoc didn’t stand a chance. 

“Fine. But I’m not changing out of my trackies.” 2D nodded and kept smiling. Just the fact that Murdoc was willing to try out his idea made him feel dizzy inside. 

Within the hour they were in the car and headed off to the movies. 2D was driving while Murdoc slouched grumpily in the passenger seat sipping from a bottle of whiskey. Stu glanced over occasionally, making sure the bassist wasn’t overindulging, though he seemed to be on good behaviour, if not still miserable. 

“So what movie did you wanna see?” he asked with the purpose of filling the silence. Murdoc capped the bottle and tossed it into the back seat, taking out his phone and checking the now playing section. 

“Most of the stuff comin’ out is shit, but there’s a new Marvel movie out that looked not terrible,” he answered. Stu laughed quietly.

“You jus’ wanna see it because you think Robert Downey Jr. is hot.” Murdoc laughed as well and it sounded almost genuine. 2D counted it as a win. 

“So? I know you have a crush on that Captain America guy, so don’t even start with me you cheeky sod,” Murdoc snapped back, no real venom in his voice. Stu’s face heated up in embarrassment as he switched lanes, turning into the cinema. 

“We’re here, so shut your gob and get out of the car,” 2D said, getting out himself. He noticed Murdoc left the mickie in the back seat; it may have been small but it was progress for sure. 

Stu grabbed the snacks while Murdoc got the tickets. He made sure to get all the bassist’s favourites; Raisinettes, licorice, and popcorn. He balanced the huge bag of popcorn on one had and their drinks in the other, walking slowly to avoid spilling. When Murdoc came over with the tickets he rolled his eyes and took the snacks. 

“You could have waited for me,” he said as they walked into the theatre. Stu let Murdoc pick their seats--right at the very back as usual--and settled in for the pre-movie advertisements. Murdoc took a handful of popcorn and candy, throwing them both into his mouth at the same time. 

“You got licorice?” he said, eyeing the bag. “You hate licorice.”

“Yeah, but you like it. I can eat around it,” Stu answered, taking a sip of his soda. Murdoc stared at him, then down at the bag of snacks. 

“Oh, uh, thanks, then.”

2D smiled at Murdoc’s awkwardness. The bassist still had so much trouble expressing his feelings and trusting people. So he was glad that Murdoc was willing to accept his kindness for what it was. 

The lights began to dim and the movie started playing. Superhero movies weren’t really his thing, but Stu knew Murdoc liked them even if he wouldn’t acknowledge it. One time the bassist had gotten drunk and admitted he’d missed out on those things as a kid--no money to buy superhero comics when his dad was drinking like a fish--and that he liked to indulge himself now no one could stop him. 2D thought it was cute, and endeavoured to help him out wherever he could. 

Halfway through the movie, he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Looking to the side he realized it was Murdoc resting his head against him. Stu felt butterflies in his stomach as the bassist reached over the armrest and took his hand as well, getting as close to snuggling as they could. He leaned his head on top of the older man’s as they watched the final half of the movie.

They stayed for the after credits scene as most of the other watchers filtered out. Murdoc straightened up and stopped leaning on him as soon as the lights came up, though he didn’t let go of his hand. Again, Stu wondered at the progress they’d made. 

“Did you like it?” he asked, rubbing his thumb against the back of Murdoc’s hand. 

“It wasn’t awful,” Murdoc said, shrugging. 2D knew he’d liked it, had felt every time Murdoc’s hand tensed in his at an exciting scene. Murdoc didn’t answer, too busy watching the extra scene and stifling a smile. When the movie was finally actually over they walked out of the theatre together, Murdoc talking excitedly about the implications that last scene had on the entire Marvel Universe

“It’s getting late, maybe we should find somewhere to get dinner before heading back,” Stu suggested, cutting off Murdoc’s monologue. They walked out into the parking lot just as the sun was setting. 2D stood on his tippy toes are he searched for the car while Murdoc thought. 

“Where was that one place we went for dinner? The place with that pizza you really like?” Murdoc asked as they walked up and down the rows, searching for the car. 

“Oh yeah! You wanna go there?” Finally, they found the car and got in. “I don’t think it’s too far from here.”

“I wouldn’t say no.” 2D started the car. Murdoc still had trouble asking for things he wanted, actually wanted and not just said he wanted. He’d never had a problem making frivolous demands, but rather with things like asking for affection or dealing with physical needs. For the first few months of their relationship, 2D had felt like Murdoc wanted him to be a mind reader before he realized what the real problem was. 

Stu wanted to ask how Murdoc was doing, but there was a chance that asking would make thing worse. He had to trust that Murdoc would tell him if he needed something. The bassist hadn’t gone back to the whiskey bottle since getting back into the car, so that had to count for something right?

They pulled into the restaurant parking lot and got out. It was a quaint pizzeria type place with a patio and a homey type of setting. They’d been here on a date a while back on Noodle’s suggestion. 2D thought that maybe she’d just wanted them out of the house while her girlfriend was over, but the pizza was good so he didn’t mind. 

“Do you think we can sit out on the patio?” Murdoc asked as they waited for the hostess to seat them. 

“I don’t see why not, it’s nice enough out,” 2D agreed. The hostess came quickly after, and she led them out onto the patio before taking their order. “What’re you going to get?”

“Do they have anything besides pizza?” Murdoc joked, closing his menu. “I'm just gonna get the same thing as last time, it was good.”

2D nodded and decided to do the same. That meant they had a few minutes to kill before the waiter came back, and 2D decided it was finally time to talk to Murdoc about earlier. 

“So, how’re you feeling?” He tried to phrase it lightly, just in case it set the bassist off. Luckily Murdoc just squinted at him and shrugged slightly. 

“Better, I think. Not the best but…” he looked up past the patio awning at the stars. It was a clear night, the air was warm and dry but it was still too early in the year for the bugs to come out. 2D watched Murdoc’s face as the light played off the angles of his face. It was amazing how he could fall in love with the bassist a little more each day. 

“It’s nice, today was nice.” He turned back towards the singer with a real, genuine smile on his face. “Thanks, Stu, for everything. I mean it.”

2D blushed a little but didn’t look away. “I know you have rough days sometimes Muds, I do too. I jus’ want to do what I can to make those bad days a little better.”

Murdoc looked away, clearing his throat a little. Stu thought he saw some wetness in his eyes and reached over, placing one of his big hands on Murdoc’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“Love you Muds.”

Murdoc wiped his eyes on his sleeve and laughed in that “I’m totally not crying” kind of way. “Yeah yeah, love you too you daft idiot.”

The waiter chose that moment to arrive with their food. 2D removed his hand from the other’s shoulder; Murdoc wasn’t always the most comfortable with PDA and began to dig in. 

“Sweet Satan, this is delicious,” the bassist said through a mouthful of sauce and dough. It was kind of adorable, if not a little gross, but that was just Murdoc in general. 2D began to eat his own pizza with a little less gusto; he may have overdone it with the popcorn. 

“Glad you like it. Did you want to do anythin’ else after this?”

“I think I’d like to jus’ go home, get some rest. If that’s alrigh’.” At least this time Murdoc took the time to chew and swallow before answering. 2D nodded in agreement. It was getting late and neither of them was as into staying up until dawn as they had been in their younger years. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. We could watch some telly or somethin’ if you want.” Murdoc, looked up from his plate, studying 2D for a few seconds before setting his food down.

“Well, what do you want to do? We’ve been doing what i want all day, it’s your turn,” he said, looking the singer over. “You’ve been takin’ care of  me this whole time and I haven’t even asked how you’re doing.”

Sensing Murdoc’s mounting distress, 2D was quick to cut him off. “You’re allowed to think about yourself first sometimes Murdoc. And I’m fine, I’d let you know if I wasn’t.”

“Thanks. But let me know if I’m being a total ass an ignoring you, OK? I’m still… workin’ on it.” 2D smiled and took the bassist’s hand in his from across the table. Just the fact that Murdoc was willing to admit that meant the world to him. 

“I will, you know I never miss an opportunity to call you an arse.”

They both laughed then, under the patio awning and the stars. The few other diners no the patio gave them weird looks, but that wasn’t unusually for the rock stars. To them, they were alone on a date, just the two of them enjoying each other. 2D hoped that they could do this more often, whether or not one of them was having a bad day or not. But he could worry about that later. For now, he wanted to enjoy his time with his boyfriend, and his pizza, and the warm night air. They had plenty of time for other dates in the future. 


End file.
